The process of forming threads on the inner surfaces of holes is generally known as tapping. The tools used to form the threads are generally referred to as taps. Taps are generally classified into two categories “cut taps” and “form taps” based on the method used to produce the threads in the finished part being tapped.
A form tap creates threads on the inner surface of a hole by shaping and forming the material of the hole into the desired configuration. This process is also referred to as flowing the metal, cold forming, cold working or thread rolling. The leading tip of a form tap is narrowed or angled (chamfered) below the size (diameter) of the hole to be tapped, to allow the tap to be properly aligned with a hole, and to begin the forming process gradually when the form tap is used. The threads on the angled portion of a form tap are not ground or sheared into partial/truncated threads. Instead, the threads in the angled or chamfered portion of a form tap are generally formed as full threads having a crest and root configuration that is similar to the rest of the threads on the form tap. Traditional methods of manufacturing form taps tend to produce an error in the spacing, or pitch, of the threads between the crests of the threads of the finishing portion of the form tap and the crests of the threads of the angled or chamfered portion of the tap. This thread shaping error is generally known as lead error.
When a form tap has a lead error it may have a shorter lifespan and require increased torque to operate. One known attempt to correct lead error is the use of advanced CNC thread forming machines that allow for precise, computer control of the thread grinding process. However, form taps produced using CNC machines still tend to have a lead error between the crests of the threads on the finished form tap.